This disclosure is generally directed to toner compositions, and methods for producing such toners, for use in forming and developing images of good quality. More specifically, this disclosure is directed to toner compositions exhibiting low minimum fusing temperatures and gloss levels, and methods for producing such compositions. Such compositions are useful, for example, as monochrome toners in single component development (SCD) systems.
Higher speed single component printers have been built to satisfy the higher demands of the office network market. Current toner formulations lack minimum fusing temperature sufficient to prevent issues with cold offset and heavy weight paper along with poorer fusing with increased printer speed. In monochrome formulations, high gloss is also not optimal for specific applications, especially text.
There remains a need for an improved toner composition and process that overcomes or alleviates the above-described and other problems. There further remains a need for a toner composition suitable for high speed printing, particularly high speed monochrome printing that can provide excellent flow, charging, lower toner usage, and reduced drum contamination, while maintaining gloss levels suitable for a matte finish.